1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic information analyzing technologies, and more particularly, to a computer communication interface transmission control codes analyzing method and system.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a conventional computer platform, such as a desktop computer, a notebook, a tablet personal computer (PC), a network workstation, and so on, is equipped with an external communication interface, such as s Universal Serial Bus (USB) communication interface, a Firewire communication interface, and so on. Therefore, the computer platform is capable of exchanging data (performing a data transmission process) via the external communication interface a variety of external electronic information devices, such as a printer, an external hard drive, a flash disk, a digital camera, a keyboard, a mouse, a scanner, and so on. Having a convenient plug-and-play function, the USB communication interface, and the Firewire communication interface as well, is becoming one of the most important external communication interfaces required by the computer platform.
Based on the above reasons, the USB and the Firewire communication interfaces are typically integrated within PCs by computer manufactures. Therefore, there is a need to process the test works of quality control to the USB and Firewire communication interfaces of the PC products during research and producing processes.
With the current test works on the USB communication interface, once an error condition are found, a debugging work of transmission control codes used thereof is carried out by a computer engineer in order to check each descriptor (e.g., endpoint descriptor, transfer descriptor, and so on) of transmission control codes whether the setting value is correct.
However, one drawback of the USB communication interface during debugging is that the embedded transmission control codes are usually represented with machine codes in hexadecimal. An exemplary diagram of the machine codes is shown in FIG. 1. Generally speaking, the machine codes are transmission control codes generated by an electronic information device (such as the forgoing printer, external hard drive, flash disk, digital camera, keyboard, mouse, scanner, and so on), transmitted by a computer communication interface and read by a data reading device (such as tracer). As a result, the machine codes are difficult to understand, resulting the computer engineers need a mapping table to find out the meanings of the transmission control codes, so as to make the debugging work time-wasting and inefficiency.